gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Lords
A powerful group of beings foretold to bring about the Triangle Holocaust, an event that will occur at the fall of human civilization. Three or Four While the "Triangle" Holocaust implies three present Apocalypse Lords, there existed rumors of a fourth. The known three would have control over time, over space and over matter. So it was asserted that there must be a fourth, energy, to compliment the rest. Prophecies of the Apocalypse Lords are sketchy at best, as they were blended in Ancient society with legends of the three harbingers of the end of Ancient civilization. The Lords and the Lady In the Guardian's time, members of his crew were slowly exposed to strange forces that granted them abilities over spacetime. The first Apocalypse Lord to be made was John Beckett, a human male who was transformed into a living time machine and became the pilot of the Temporal Matrix. Next was the Guardian himself, who was cursed with the cancerous power of an Old Being as it had died at the hand of his companion. Next was the IAU Foray, given power over matter by the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc, the first to demonstrate the intended function of the machine. Finally was Kate, a human female halfway transformed into an Ancient, who gained power to move across space. End of Humanity The prophecy about the Apocalypse Lords described a final showdown with the last Prince of their progenitors. Should the Prince be devoured by Tyat'Naghra the Time Serpent, it would mean the end of human civilization. Fleeing in the Temporal Matrix, Lossoriawath tried to prevent the others from tracing him. The only way for John and the others to follow was for the Guardian to stay behind and use his power to de-activate the machine, seemingly defying the prophetic quadruplet which should have faced Lossoriawath. However, it became clear that Lossoriawath himself was the intended fourth Apocalypse Lord, as his Immortality Gauntlet provided him the ability to manipulate energy blasts. During the battle, Lossoriawath was chased so far into the future, that the Apocalypse Lords determined they had reached the point in time where human civilization was in it's twilight. John estimates the absurd length of time they have traveled into the future, and Kate remarks "they had a good run," accepting that defeating Lossoriawath once and for all was the only way to end this. Lossoriawath attempted to flee again, only to be caught and eaten by the Time Serpent. The Apocalypse Lords subsequently combined their power to seal Tyat'Naghra within the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc, thus apparently bringing about the Triangle Holocaust. The Triangle Holocaust The Guardian later retrieved these artifacts, and mused on the proceedings that led to this finale. He incorrectly concluded that the events of the battle had satisfied the prophecy. Later, after his death at the hands of the Ravager, the opening of the Arc within an active Matrix unleashed the true Triangle Holocaust, an apocalyptic event that shattered the first six chronological universes and combined them into one, creating the Disrupted Timeline. Disrupted Timeline Within the Disrupted Timeline, the Apocalypse Lords were made shepherds of all similarly endowed powerful individuals. The trio fought with Guardian Tyros during the Guardian Civil War, eventually joining forces again with their former friends in the face of the Annihilation Wave. At some point, the cosmic trickster Nightmare stole their powers and endowed weakened versions of them upon three new chosen, creating new Apocalypse Lords. Thus, the former Apocalypse Lords and the dragonlords sought a being known as the Bane, who held the power to kill the Lords. The Bane, revealed to be Kalve, struck down Thomas Carson and Miranda Kaur but left Mechnos alive. The Apocalypse Lords made the journey to Formin during the Second Annihilation Wave, and have lived there until Lucien will return to do battle with Wrane.